


caffeine addiction check! (yes this is a tiktok reference)

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee, Gen, estelle lowkey has a coffee addiction and percy is concerned, just coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Percy stared at his sister as she drank out of a Starbucks cup, her hands shaking slightly as she continued to explain some random drama at her school to him.- estelle has a caffeine addiction. percy is concerned. that's all.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	caffeine addiction check! (yes this is a tiktok reference)

Percy stared at his sister as she drank out of a Starbucks cup, her hands shaking slightly as she continued to explain some random drama at her school to him.

“How much coffee have you had?” He asked and the 14 year old looked at him confused. He pointed to her hand and she rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the picnic table.

“Only 2! Mom even said I could.” Percy raised an eyebrow at her and she looked at him as if she wanted him to try arguing.

“One day, you will have a blood sugar spike.” He said and she simply shrugged. “If I do, you’ll visit me in the hospital.” He stared at her again before chuckling lowly.

“You’re crazy.” Estelle grinned at him, the yellow elastics on her braces showing. “All the best people are!”

His little sister would be the death of him. And what a way to go.


End file.
